surving the name of love
by Rina-chan18
Summary: ~*~AU~*~ kagome desides to see other people but in the end will she regreat it? read and find out chapter one out now
1. info

~+~Surviving the name of love~+~  
  
STORY COMING TO A COMPUTER NEAR YOU SOON!!!! but for now heres a little age realationship thing please read it believe me it could be helpful because I add charaters like every 4 days so read it every 4 days to see something new!!!!!  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~  
  
~AGES:~  
  
Inuyasha:17  
  
Kagome:16  
  
Miroku:18  
  
Sango:17  
  
Shippou:13  
  
Rin:17  
  
Sesshomaru:19  
  
Kikyou:16  
  
Naraku:18  
  
Sakura:13  
  
~Relationships:~  
  
Naraku Kikyo: brother and sister  
  
Inuyasha shippou: cousins  
  
Sango Miroku: boyfriend girlfriend  
  
Inuyasha Kagome: boyfriend girlfriend  
  
Sango kagome: bestfriends  
  
Miroku Inuyasha: bestfriends  
  
Kagome Kikyou: Friends/Enimes  
  
Kagome and kikyou are friends as longs as kikyou stays away from Inuyasha  
  
Sesshomaru Rin: boyfriend girlfriend  
  
Inuyasha Rin: (Ex best) friends  
  
Sesshomaru Inuyasha: brothers  
  
Inuyasha Naraku: enimes  
  
Naraku kagome: enimes/friends  
  
although Naraku likes kagome he and her are still friends but there enimes because he hates Inuyasha  
  
Kikyou Inuyasha: (ex) boyfriend girlfriend   
  
but now are they friends? er enimes? or does he just not like her anymore?  
  
Kikyous in love with Inuyasha but Inuyashas in love with kagome  
  
Kagome Sakura: cousins  
  
Sakura shipppou: er almost b/f g/f? dont know yet but right know just friends  
  
um.....relationships er done I uh hope um...let me know if I er left one out ok? but the story will be coming er real soon I uh hope yeah im kinda having trouble with this er whole thing uh sorrys 


	2. kagomes deal

Disclaimers: *pouts* I dont own him and lets just leave it at that its not fair oh and the charaters are a little ooc   
  
~~++~~  
  
~+~Surviving the name of love: kagome's deal~+~   
  
"kagome dear you're gonna be late" Mrs.H. yelled up the stairs "I know mom im going as fast as I can!!!" she yelled down after her mother kagome had about 2 mins to get really for school once again she woke up late and she was tring to get ready before her friends got there to pick her up  
  
she was tring to put on a sock and eat a muffin at the same time but it wasn't working very well because she fell down the stairs with a loud THUMP "kagome dear are you ok?!" her mother asked running up the stairs "Oi that hurt but im fine mother" just as kagome got that out she heard a car horn honk  
  
~BEEP BEEP~  
  
"sorry mamma I gotta go thats Inuyasha and them" kagome said running for her backpack "kagome I dont want you riding with Inuyasha how many times have I told you?!" Mrs.H. said she really didnt like Inuyasha "Mamma not today please dont start today im beggin you" kagome said running to the door   
  
"kagome I just want you to be carefull thats all I ask he's not the right person for you" her mother said "oh mom not this again Inuyasha loves me he would never hurt me that I can promise"  
  
and kagome ran out the door "Inuyasha!!!!!!! im coming sorry im late!!" kagome said jumping in the front seat next to Inu. "nah its ok" Inuyasha said putting his hand on her leg "hey Sango hey Miroku" "yeah hey" sango replied with a grim   
  
face "whats wrong sango what happend?" kagome asked worried "me and Miroku had another fight" she said "well she hit me upside the head AGAIN just because I was looking at kikyo on our way to pick you up!"  
  
Miroku said looking out the window "ok whatever" kagome said this was an everyday thing for them so when kagome heard it she wasnt surprised so she let what her mother said sink in "oh no dont tell me your mom tried to give that speech again?"   
  
Inuyasha asked noticing the look on her face kagomes mom always gave her the same talk since she was 12 years old thats how long she's known Inuyasha   
  
"yeah she just cant except the fact that we're together she doesnt like you for some reason" kagome said looking at him "tell me something I dont know" Inuyasha said pulling into the school parking lot "oh Inuyasha dont start with me today" she growled at him playfully  
  
they got out of the car Inuyasha put his arm around her waist "bye kag see you during class" he said with a quick peck on the cheek and was gone "yeah see you later" she walked over to Sango and Miroku "come on guys lets *shudder* go to class" she said but they had already made up and they were now making out  
  
~RING~  
  
sango picked up her phone  
  
"Moshi Moshi" sango said   
  
"yeah sango its me kagome TIME TO GO TO CLASS!!!!!" kagome yelled  
  
"ok ok geez" she said and hung up 'god I gotta get my number changed' sango said to herslef "come on houshi time to go to class" "ouch that hurt sango dear" "you'll get over it" she said playfully  
  
kagome couldnt get any work done in class all she could think about was what her mother said to her before she came to school 'what if shes right?' kagome said to herslef 'after all he has done some pretty bad things in his life' she said   
  
again 'oh kagome stop dont let your mom get to you' the voice in her head said to her 'I cant help it some how I know deep down thats shes right' kagome said 'dont say that because its not true  
  
and you know it Inuyasha is the only guy for you and you'll probably marry him' the voice said "I'LL WHAT?!" kagome yelled out loud while she was in class   
  
"KAGOME!!" the teacher yelled "that was uncalled for now out in the hall!" Mr.Touya yelled "but..but" kagome stammered "no buts out!" he said again  
  
Kagome did as she was told and was followed moments later by Inuyasha "kagome wait what was all that about" he asked and kagome turned around "nothing just having a fight with myself and im losing" she said with a slight smile  
  
Inuyasha pulled her close to him and looked in her eyes "kagome tell me whats wrong" he said "nothing" kagome said falling into his arms she felt so safe with him but yet she couldnt shake the feeling that something was going to happen to them "kagome I cant help you if I dont know whats wrong" he said looking away from her   
  
"its as if you dont trust me anymore" he said kagomes heart was aching with pain the last thing she wanted to do was hurt the one she loved and she loved him with all her heart "no Inu no its not that its just that the more I think   
  
about it the more I start to believe my mother" kagome said "oh god not this again kagome your mom has been saying all this stuff since the day we became friends dont let it get to you now" Inuyasha said with a half hearted smile   
  
"I guess you're right but I cant shake the fact the something bad is gonna happen" Kagome said Inuyasha kissed her lighty and said "come on as long as   
  
we're kicked outta science class might as well get Miroku and sango i'll take you to the mall" he said "um Inuyasha you didnt get kicked out of class I did" Kagome not  
  
understanding what he ment "no I got kicked out too" he said  
  
~in class~  
  
"Damn that Inuyasha" the teacher said "he just had to blow up the lab damn him damn him damn him!!!!" the teacher yelled in front of everyone "um sir if   
  
you say that long enough it just might happen" kikyo said laughing "kikyo shutup" the teacher said slaming his fist into the wall  
  
(A/N: my oh me some ones mad)  
  
~back with kag and inu~  
  
"so what'd you do?" Kagome asked walking towards sango and Miroku's class room they had math ack! "oh its not important" Inuyasha said following her "oh...um ok then" Kagome took out her cell phone and rung Sangos number  
  
*RING RING*  
  
"Moshi Moshi sango speaking" she said  
  
"yeah hey sango its kagome and Inuyasha make up something so you and Miroku can leave we're going to the mall" Kagome said smiling  
  
"but I dont have any money" sango said   
  
"Inuyasha's buying" "oh well in that case be out in about 2 mins then see ya soon"  
  
"yeah meet us at Inuyasha's car" Kagome said "BYE!" and she hung up  
  
"so they coming?" Inuyasha asked "yep yep now lets GO" she said right before she ran out the door Inuyasha hung his head "why do I put up with her?"   
  
Inuyasha said out loud "because you love her dear brother" Sesshomaru said with his arm around Rins waist  
  
(A/N: yeah in this fic Rin is A LOT older ok ok! and Naraku is kikyo's brother and kikyo is not and I repeat NOT a cheerleader! I just dont see her as that guys sorry but I do see her as a s***! haha and shippo is Inuyashas little cousion yeah wittle shippo ish kawaii)  
  
"Sesshomaru what are you doing here?" Inuyasha asked gridding his teeth "well ask the damn teacher he sent us out of the fuckin' class" Sesshomaru said kissing the hollow of Rins   
  
neck Inuyasha was getting sick because he and Rin grew up together they were the same age and now Sesshomaru has claimed her as his when they get outta school they're getting married grose!  
  
(A/N: only because im not the one marring my sesshy-kins *pouts* no fair)  
  
"well yeah um kagomes waiting for me out in the car so I gotta go" Inuyasha said and took off running I mean can you blam him Rin and Sesshomaru was practly getting it on in the hall way  
  
~outside~  
  
"what took you so long?"Kagome said "well I ran into my brother and his wench" he said hopping in the car "so when is sango and Miroku coming?" he asked "well they said they would be here in about 2 mins so I say we got 20   
  
mins to our self before they come" Kagome drew the words out seductively "cant say no to that now can we?" he asked kissing her he rubbed his hands over her back and ran kisses down her neck and what to you know....  
  
Sango and Miroku had just walked out of the school door and was getting ready to get in the car when "Inu Kag what are you doing?!" popped out of sangos mouth "whats it look like we were doing wench?" Inuyasha asked sitting   
  
up "it looked to me like you two were going to get it on in the parking lot" Miroku said laughing "laugh all you want funny boy but when I leave your ass out here i'll be the one laughing" Inuyasha said running the engine on his car  
  
"oh please you wouldnt leave your bestfriend out here all alone" Miroku said walking up to the car Inuyasha started to pull away slowly "Inuyasha stop playing games and let them in" Kagome said putting her hand on a spot I rather not say on my computer  
  
Inuyasha lets out a small moan and stopped the car "thanx Inuyasha" Miroku mubbled "hey I didnt do it for you Miro I did it for Kagome ok that and the fact that she had her hand down there" he said looking at them Miroku and Sango gagged   
  
"ok somethings I really could live without knowing" Sango said getting in the car "yeah sango my dear you have a point there" Miroku said closing his own door "well you should have took your own car" Inuyasha pulling out of the school parking lot  
  
"well I would have drove in my own car if kagome told me I would need it" Sango said   
  
"uh no sango thats ok we're fine with my car" Inuyasha got out rather quickly  
  
(A/N: hum maybe I should have a flash back to show you guys the reason Inuyasha wont get back in her car I think I will)  
  
-FLASH BACK-  
  
"SANGO WATCH OUT!!!!!" Inuyasha yelled just as sango was running into a HUGE truck "SANGO THIS IS A ONE WAY RODE YOU CANT DRIVE THIS WAY TURN AROUND!!!!!" Kagome was screaming because they were gonna die one way or another if sango wasnt gonna kill 'em Miroku was because he was   
  
screaming about not knowing what a first kiss feels like here let Miroku tell you word for word "NO MOMMY I DONT WANNA DIE IM TOO YOUNG PLEASE DONT LET ME DIE A GREWSOM DEATH I PROMISE I'LL BE GOOD I'LL NEVER GROPE ANOTHER WOMAN AGAIN I MISS BOBO THE   
  
BEAR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" he kept screaming that over and over again Inuyasha tirned around and said "Miroku your so lucky im scared of dying or I would make fun of you because you have a bear named BoBo" he said hanging on to kagomes front seat   
  
"INUYASHA IM GONNA DIE!!!!!!" Kagome screamed "KAGOME IN CASE WE DONT MAKE IT I WANT YOU TO KNOW THAT I........" Inuyasha was cut off   
  
because sango had just said "WE'RE HERE!!!" In a sing song voice "what Inuyasha what did you have to tell me?" Kagome asked they were inches apart "that Im never riding with sango again!" Inuyasha said "is that all?"  
  
she asked him "yep pretty much" he said and walked away 'damn him' kagome said 'I was so sure that he was gonna say he liked me' she said and hung her head down low  
  
-END FLASH BACK-  
  
"Nah sango Inuyasha's right you can just ride with us we dont need your car" Kagome said holding on to the dash bord "yeah sango dear we'll be good just dont make us ride with you in your car" Miroku said while rocking back and fourth   
  
Sango had a confused look on her face"I wonder what there problem is?" she asked no one really just saying it to herself mean while kagome had just recovered from her near death experence and was messing with the nobs on   
  
the radio when she couldnt find anything worth listing to she grabed his cds   
  
"Inuyasha how come you never have nothing to listen to?" Kagome asked flipping through his cds  
  
"I do I just dont have anything YOU wanna listen to" Inuyasha said taking his cds from kagome and popping one in "what are you putting in?" Sango asked  
  
"blink 182" and that was all he said "what song?" kagome asked "you'll see" he simply said and took off speeding down the street "are you gonna play the song I think you're gonna play?" Miroku asked with a goofy grin on his face  
  
"you know it" Inuyasha said grinning from ear to ear "what song?" kagome and sango were both asking at the same time but before Inuyasha could answer this came from the cd player 'wouldnt it be nice to have a blow job?!'  
  
"Inuyasha turn this shit off" Kagome yelled at him but it was no use because he couldnt hear her he had the sound up ALL the way and plus he was flirting with the girls in the next car beside him  
  
"Inuyasha!!!!!!!" Kagome yelled and slapped him "WHAT?!" he yelled back "I see what you're doing im not stupid!!!!!!!" she yelled some more and turned to lean   
  
over Inuyasha so she was facing the 3 girls in the next car "HEY TRAMP,SLUT,AND WHORE HE'S MINE SO HANDS OFF!!!!" Kagome yelled over in there car  
  
"hey dont call us that!!!" one girl yelled she had long black hair a tight low cut top with mini shorts on,brown eyes and dark red lipstick "he has the right to   
  
make up his own mind" the other girl said she had short red hair with red lipstick also and a tight strapless leather dress  
  
"yeah if he wants us he can have us!!!!!" the other girl yelled she had LONG blond hair with light pink lipstick on and a mega tight leather top with a mini leather skirt on  
  
behind them the cars were honking because the light had just turned green "shut the hell up" Kagome yelled behind her "he's mine so you best stay away from him!!" and she sat back down in her seat "now drive Inuyasha" she said and looked away from him  
  
"bu...but" Inuyasha stanmered "NO BUTS INUYASHA DRIVE!!" Kagome yelled "fine kagome-chan-sama" Inuyasha said and drove off 'I cant believe he just did that!' kagome screamed in her mind "and dont call me Kagome-chan-sama" she said   
  
"Im sorry kagome im really sorry" Inuyasha said as he turned into an empty lot "no inuyasha you cant talk your way outta this one this time take me home" she said "but kagome I thought we were going to the mall" he said tring to make her forget about the reason shes mad at him "no Inuyasha I want you to take me home please" she said on the break of tears  
  
"fine kagome fine have it your way" he said taking on a sad look "hey miroku can you believe he just did that?" sango asked not believing it herself "no I cant.........how could any guy just drive away from kikyo and her group of friends like that?" he asked "MIROKU YOU BAKA!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
~BAM BOOM CRASH~  
  
Miroku meet the floor of the back seat "oww sango dear that hurt" Miroku said rubbing his head "dont talk to me" she growled "Inuyasha you can drop me off at kagomes house 'god whats her problem I was only looking at kikyo its not like I was tring to grope her ass or anything' Miroku said to himself  
  
~after the ride to kagomes house which seemed like forever because no one was talking to one another kagome and sango got out of the car and slamed the door behind then it went something like this~  
  
"kagome please you gotta say something for gods sakes woman im your boyfriend you gotta talk to me" Inuyasha said while holding onto her arm "no Inuyasha I dont have to talk to you please leave me alone and go away" she said and got out of the car "no kagome dont go kagome come back here" he said   
  
"no Inuyasha I cant believe you did that to me I was sitting right there and you just..gods!!!!" and she slamed the door and walked inside her house nobody was home and that was a good things for 2 reasons one was she didnt wanna tell   
  
her mother why she was about to cry and two was that she didnt wanna tell   
  
her mother why she wasnt at school "Miroku let me go" Sango was screaming"   
  
"no sango dont go please I love you!!!" Miroku was holding on to her leg and wouldnt let it go because sango was probably the only girl that would give him a chance  
  
"Miroku dear let me go before I dump you" said and just like that Miroku let her go it was as if those were the magic words or something *laughing* and she two got out the car and slamed the door and followed kagome inside her house so Miroku and Inuyasha drove away  
  
~with kagome and sango~  
  
Kagome ran up stairs and cried on her bed "I cant believe he did that to me sango I thought he loved me" she cried on her friends sholder "no kagome dont cry please dont cry he's only a man and you should know by now that all men are dogs  
  
(A/N: I just had to add that 'all men are dogs' part couldnt help it)  
  
so stop cring" sango told her because after all she was right "but what about you and Miroku?" Kagome asked wipping away her tears "me and Miroku are uh different he's very specail" sango said with a sigh  
  
"yeah I think I understand come on sango lets go to Internet" Kagome said that last with with so much exsitement it wasnt even funny "yeah kagome we might need a good laugh with those Internet junkys" sango said laughing  
  
"sango that was a cheap shot and you know it" kagome said sounding hurt  
  
"oh stop faking and get online" sango said pulling up a chair to kagomes 2nd computer  
  
(A/N: yeah kagome has got two computers why you ask well because I got two computers tee hee)  
  
~chat room~  
  
host kitty45-this is chatroom 26754981036537 please dont ask for pics, numbers, or addresses please no using foul language and no scrolling thanx-  
  
Big_Fang_03: yeah Miroku im in for it now kagomes never gonna forgive me   
  
Houshi-sama_09: you gotta point there but you had no right to flirt with kikyo and her little group  
  
Big_Fang_03: shutup Miroku sangos on your bad side too so you have no room to talk  
  
-Demon_Huntdress_04 has entered the room-  
  
Houshi-sama_03: hello sango dear  
  
Demon_Huntdress_04: shut it Houshi kagome will be in here in about 5 mins she went to wash her face  
  
Big_Fang_03: why is something wrong with her?!  
  
Demon_huntdress_04: Inuyasha she's just washing her face from cring dont freak out on us and she's still mad at you dont think you're off the hook that easyly  
  
Houshi-sama_03: yeah what she said   
  
Demon_huntdress_04: Miroku my dear im still mad at you so dont try to cuddle up to me!!  
  
-Kag-n-Inu_4lf has entered the room-  
  
Kag-n-Inu_4lf: hi sango hey miroku  
  
Houshi-sama_03: yeah hey kagome Inuyashas here too  
  
Kag-n-Inu_4lf: yeah I know thats why I didnt say hey to him  
  
Big_Fang_03: oh kagome please talk to me im sorry I really am just give me a second chance please kagome I love you  
  
-shippou89 has entered the room-  
  
shippou89: HEY INUYASHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Big_Fang_03: yeah hey shippou what do you want?  
  
shippou89: my mom said im coming over your house for the whole week since school will be out for spring break  
  
Kag-n-Inu_4lf: so shippou you'll be living down the street from me for a whole week?! thats great   
  
shippou89: yeah will um.....sakura be there kagome?  
  
Kag-n-Inu_4lf: yes shippou she will do you want me to e-mail her so she'll come in the chat?  
  
shippou89: YEAH!!!! thanx kagome   
  
Kag-n-Inu_4lf: you're welcome shippou-chan  
  
Big_Fang_03: oh kagome dont do this to me  
  
shippou89: what happend Inuyasha you and kagome got into another fight?! *laughing*  
  
Big_Fang_03: shut up shippou before I tell my mom I dont want you over and believe me when I say i'll do it you brat  
  
shippou89: oh Inuyasha stop being a jerk  
  
Demon_huntdress_04: yeah Inuyasha stop being a jerk before kagome really dumps you you're just lucky she's only mad at you she could do worse  
  
-Sakura_blossom_89 has entered the room-  
  
Sakura_blossom_89: hey shippou kagome said you wanted to talk to me?  
  
shippou89: yeah come on lets go into a different chat so they can talk alone  
  
Sakura_blossom_89: yeah ok  
  
-Sakura_blossom_89 and shippou89 have left the room-  
  
Houshi-sama_03: Sango dear are you still mad at me?  
  
Demon_huntdress_04: Yes. I. Am.  
  
-Demon_huntdress_04 has left the room-  
  
Kag-n-Inu_4lf: oh poor sango Miroku look what you did to her  
  
Houshi-sama_03: me?!?! shes the one thats hitting me upside my head all the time!!!!!! god now I gotta check on her kagome whats her cell number for some reason she wont give it to me  
  
Kag-n-Inu_4lf: hum now I wonder why but i'll give it to you anyway its 276-1101  
  
Houshi-sama_03: thanx kagome I owe you one!  
  
Kag-n-Inu_4lf: yeah whatever  
  
-Houshi-sama_03 has left the chat-  
  
Big_Fang_03: so I guess its just you and me   
  
Kag-n-Inu_4lf: Inuyasha i'll be back dont leave im gonna go change me name ok?  
  
Big_Fang_03: er yeah ok  
  
-Kag-n-Inu_4lf has left the room-  
  
-all_men_are_dogs has entered the room-  
  
all_men_are_dogs: hello Inuyasha im back  
  
Big_Fang_03: kagome now why'd you go and do that?  
  
all_men_are_dogs: because im mad at you and I can now give me one good reason why I shouldnt dump you here and now!  
  
Big_Fang_03: kagome please dont I love you and you know that I would never cheat on you. you mean more to me then Kikyo ever will  
  
all_men_are_dogs: not working for me  
  
Big_Fang_03: kagome come on we've been together for as long as I can remember since the 7th grade  
  
all_men_are_dogs: and that why I think you like kikyo more than me how about a deal  
  
Big_Fang_03: im listening what kind of deal?  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~  
  
oh yeah a cliffy *salior moon pose* I just love them dont you? (for the ones that dont oh well get over it) *sigh* I've got writters block now I hope you all are happy because I know most people out there dont like short chappies thats why I wrote this longgggggggg one so it will be aleast 4 days to a week before I get out the 2nd chappie and now im working on my crossover with Inuyasha and Ranma 1/2 its gonna be great!!!!!!!! YAYSS!!!! *does happy dance* I love Ranma dont you guys he's very kawaii well Ranmas not when he turns into a woman thats just wrong!!!!! *shudders at the thought* and sick curse the people who done that to my beloved Ranma I am here for you my dear *puts him in the death hug and he kicks me through the air* Ah yes it is true love!!! (what does that sound like to you guys? well for the clueless and just plan dumb its like with kuno and the "pigtailed girl" duh pick up a manga and read sometime) but enough of this sillyness please R&R and tell my your thoughts and yes death threats are welcome with Inuyasha and Ranma by myside no one can hurt me *they roll there eyes and run away* oh they'll be back *5mins later* ok so there no coming back thats ok I know where they live *deep breath* under my bed oh and all flames will be turned to kikyo thanx and have a nice day~!~  
  
~+~Kagome-chan~+~  
  
oh and about my wittle crossover its kinda a talkshow cross thingy but trust me you'll love it I for one think its very funny but I'll let you guys be the judge of that but please read it all before you guys go saying that it sucks and I probably wont be putting up any more chappies to anything until I alleast get one review so there! HA! so now you gotta review sometimes you cant hide because I know where you leave well not really but it would be nice to have some reviews once in a while well Ja and thanx for reading. =^-~= 


	3. NOTE

~*~ NOTE ~*~  
  
yes I know this is sad I tell you its coming out soon and then put up a chappie one and dont update well im really sorry please forgive me i've been working on 'A Forgotten Friendship' and I promise i'll get back to this even if I have to write it in school  
  
~Rina-chan ^_^ 


End file.
